Chained Feathers
by TigerLily927
Summary: It harder to fly with the rest of the doves when your broken. SasuSaku Fic. Please Comment.


I always believed Naruto would keep being the random overly-compliant baka he always is. My thoughts ended me up where I leased expected it; in jail. I had finally after years of itachi's death and random stumbling across the world decided to come back to the village. Thinking, without an uncertainty, that I would be welcomed at the gate with open arms, and the hokage hat thrown over my head, instead I was met with a fist to the face and chakra cuffs thrown unto my hands. I can't really say I blame the baka for his decision though. I did put him and the pink haired nuisance through a lot when I decided they weren't worth my time anymore. I guess people can change.

"_Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results."-Albert Einstein _

I found a routine within these steel bars that keep me retracted from society. Wake up from the small cot in the corner and sit in front of the window and gaze at the birds passing by, waiting for a pink dove to come and peck its way inside my confinement. Waiting for the moment where I look away from the pane and see emerald eyes staring at me, and telling me with adorable little pink lips, "You're **free** to leave. Come with me." That day hasn't come yet, but I know it will eventually. It's all just a matter of time. So the birds will keep flapping in my ear until then.

"_A bird doesn't sing because it has an answer, it sings because it has a song." ― Maya Angelou_

"Sasuke how long do you plan to keep yourself locked away from us? Not conversing with me, your brother…" Naruto muttered while staring at my back. I started counting, in my head, the slashes on the cement walls of the prior prisoners before me, not giving Naruto anything other than silence. I could feel his eyes penetrating me with compassion and remorse. What could he possibly hope for? I'm back that should be enough. Does he expect things to go back to the way it used to be? Where we were all blind to the way things really functioned in the world, the criminals are untouched and the heroes forgotten eventually. I have **nothing** to offer him.

"_Life's under no obligation to give us what we expect."- Margret Mitchell_

"I'm not here to tell you we miss you. You already know that. I'm not here to tell you that you fucked up as my student and an over-all person. You know that too. You caused us a lot of pain and suffering because of a vendetta that got you nowhere in the end. Also something you know well but beside the point."

"Then what the fuck is the point Kakashi? I must **evidently** not know this part"

"She isn't going to come visit you. Your waiting on her is futile. Our cherry blossom has turned into a bird with a broke wing, so it's best to not waste your breath. Good day Sasuke"

The birds didn't fly pass the steel bars for a while after that. I couldn't hear flapping of wings or the sound of my heartbeat in my ears anymore.

"_Blessed is he who expects nothing, for he shall never be disappointed."- Alexander Pope_

I was no longer caged in a cell anymore. Instead I became a voluntary prisoner, this time in my own home. Dust now coated over a clan symbol that used to once shine greatly. It seems wherever I go now I'm greeted with silence. No one here to keep me company from the silence on the compound except creaking floorboards and peeling wallpaper that makes me ruminate. Not a fox or cherry blossom in sight. Maybe this was the real punishment instead.

"_Silence is so freaking loud"-Sarah Dessen_

Is it wrong of me to keep _randomly_ showing up where I know pink hair will be present? It's isn't like I'm stalking her or anything. I just happen to find a good spot behind a wall to lean up against when she walks down the street. I guess some would call it strange if they saw me standing in the darkness under her bedroom window, but I like to look at it in a different point of view. Raccoons should be dealt with quickly and efficiently, it just so happened to be her house was the spawn center for the little rodents.

"_If the facts don't fit the theory, change the facts."- Albert Einstein_

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto asked one day while we were sitting at the ramen stand. I looked over at him and glared, "What could you possibly be talking about now idiot? I haven't done much of anything. If you haven't noticed I'm still not allowed on missions thanks to _someone_ I know." Naruto looked sheepish for a minute then his face flashed to one of seriousness. "Sasuke…umm how do put this this? Well…umm…you see that…um-""-Just spit it the fuck out Naruto." "Okay! Sakura told me to tell you… to stop stalking her…" Naruto whispered while glancing into his miso soup. I looked at him in shock. "What do you mean _stalk?! _I haven't seen her even once since I got out and she's hardly worth my time to even try and **attempt **to stalk. This conversation is over Naruto" I sneered while pushing my bowl of ramen away from me. I started to lean off the stool to leave when Naruto reached out and snatched my arm. He looked up at me with hurt clouding his blue eyes. "Sasuke…why not just try and really reach out to her? She really means something to you regardless if you want to admit to yourself or not Sasuke. Just…try." I snatched my arm away and stared into his eyes before I started my walk home.

"_You may delay, but time will not"- Benjamin Franklin_

"Why the fuck did I come here" I mutter to myself while glancing down the hallways of Sakura's apartment building. The last thing I remember was walking to the store by her apartment to get some tomatoes when all of a sudden my feet started moving on their own accord. I blame Naruto for this. Now I'm standing dead center on the welcome mat with my hand posed ready to knock. If only I could now finish the process instead of standing here like a dead fish.

_Knock, Knock_

I could hear rustling on the other side of the door and feet shuffling. Sweat droplets started to form around my brow and my mouth seemed to have immediately started shifting into a grimace. This was a stupid idea. I contemplated leaving right when the door swung open and my obsidian eyes met emerald. This was definitely the most stupid fucking idea ever.

"_Whenever a man does a thoroughly stupid thing, it is always from the noblest motives"- Oscar Wilde_

Sakura face was filled with surprise at seeing me, but after a few slight seconds it morphed into one of the most gorgeous smiles any man has ever seen.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to stop looking at the rest of the birds from your little stoop, and come visit me. Took you long enough to break away from your cage." She said with laughter in her eyes while moving back and creating an opening for me to come in. I smirked at the little pinkette.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to fly, or better yet I thought you had lost your wings"

She glanced off to the side where her window was placed and I could see her glaze over the clouds floating past while a giggle escaped those pink lips. "…I did. But now you're here, so I guess we can stay grounded together. Right?"

I could only stare off into the window with her with a slight smile on my face.

"…Maybe so…"

* * *

**Ok so that was a attempt at my first sasusaku fic with a little dialog. I couldn't quite find a quote to match the last paragraph, but if anyone thinks something would fit let me know :)**


End file.
